Mai Tai
by marta madzia
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia Io i kilku osób, które tegoż dnia spotkał. :


_**Mai Tai**_

Uwielbiał przeglądać menu w portowych knajpkach nawet wtedy, gdy z góry wiedział, co zamówi. Początkowo tłumaczył to najprostszą pod słońcem ciekawością nazw drinków, jakie można było w danym miejscu wypić, z czasem jednak musiał z tego zrezygnować. Nieustanne docinki, że przecież jest jeszcze niepełnoletni i pić takich rzeczy nie może sprawiały, że miał ochotę kogoś – najchętniej mówiącego – uszkodzić. I o ile byłby to Baian, to nie byłoby to takie straszne, ale wdanie się w brutalną wersję konwersacji z Izaakiem byłoby już nad wyraz nieprzyjemne, a na pewno chłodne.

Westchnął i odłożył kartę na stół. Spróbował powstrzymać odruch spojrzenia na zegarek, ale po krótkiej chwili skapitulował. Dzień nie był ani piękny, ani jakiś wybitnie radosny, żeby miał się nie dobić wzrastającym spóźnieniem kolegi. Baian spóźniał się kiedy mu się tak zwidziało i tak długo, jak mu to akurat wyszło. Z zasady również nie przepraszał. Nie widział powodu aby to robić.

- Świecie padaj do jego stóp – mruknął Io i odpiął pasek zegarka. Następnie ułożył całe ustrojstwo na blacie w taki sposób, aby cały czas widzieć upływające minuty. Minuty, które mógłby spędzić w o wiele ciekawszy sposób niż siedząc w zatłoczonej knajpce. Po pierwsze mógł się nie spieszyć. Albo chociaż spieszyć się powoli jakkolwiek idiotycznie to dla niego brzmiało. Czasami miał wrażenie, że ten oksymoron dokładnie by opisywał podejście Baiana do umówionych spotkań, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu wrażenie to można było wyrzucić do kosza.

- Trzydzieści minut – westchnął. – Trzydzieści pięć w sumie – dodał ze wszech miar starając się zignorować bacznie przyglądająca się mu kelnerkę. – No tak. Od trzydziestu minut gapie się w kartę – jęknął. – Mam dość.

I w tej chwili, wedle własnego scenariusza, powinien był wstać i wyjść. Tak się jednak nie stało. Pięć minut później nadal siedział przy tym samym stoliku i wpatrywał się w biegnący za oknem bulwar jeszcze nawet nie tak bardzo zatłoczony. Lato było w pełni, miasto wręcz kipiało od turystów, ale w południe większość siedziała tam gdzie była woda, cień i kolorowe drinki z palemkami. To właśnie dlatego umówił się z Baianem właśnie tutaj – żeby mieć spokój.

- Niech cię – mruknął i odchylił się na krześle.

Kelnerka uniosła brew, jakby spodziewała się, że zaraz wywróci się i na dodatek pewnikiem połamie krzesło. Miała pecha, wiedziała o tym. Trzy różne horoskopy przeczytane przed wyjściem z domu jasno stwierdzały, że tego dnia może spodziewać się najgorszego. W pierwszej chwili nawet chciała wymówić się z pracy chorobą, ale nie znalazła się żadna koleżanka, która mogłaby ją zastąpić, więc musiała przyjść i teraz dosłownie czuł, że chudnie od stresu.

Nie wywrócił się ani niczego nie połamał. Jeszcze raz sięgnął po kartę i zlustrował stronę z drinkami. Naprawdę niektóre brzmiały ciekawie i…

- Raz się żyje – pomyślał i skinął na dziewczynę.

Mając do pokonania zaledwie kilka metrów raz omal się nie potknęła, dwa razy potrąciła wolne krzesła i prawie ściągnęła ze stolika obrus wraz ze stojącym na nim wazonikiem z ledwie żywymi kwiatkami. Zastanowił się, czy to bezpieczne powierzać takiej osobie noszenie czegokolwiek co znajdować się będzie w szklance, ale teraz było już w sumie za późno na odwrót.

- Coś podać? – zapytała nieco skrzekliwym głosem.

W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, jakby mówiła to z pętlą liny zaciskającą się wokół szyi.

- Black Magic – powiedział i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale nie zdążył.

Kelnerka czmychnęła na zaplecze z prędkością błyskawicy i nawet nie zabrała z jego stolika karty. Nawet nie zająknęła się o jakikolwiek dokument, na podstawie którego mogłaby określić jego wiek, a był pewien, że tak właśnie będzie. Ilekroć był z kimś innym, to nikt nie pytał, ale gdy bywał sam, to uaktywniał się siódmy zmysł kelnersko-barmański.

- Cóż – westchnął i uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Lepiej dla mnie.

A z tarczy zegarka spłynęło kolejnych kilkanaście minut i pora gdy pierwsi głodni turyści zaczynają schodzić się do restauracyjek wyraźnie zaznaczyła się na bulwarze. Obsługa lokali zaczęła wynosić na dwór stoliki i krzesła, i w krótkim czasie znikła pod nimi połowa szerokości chodnika. Powietrze wypełniła mieszanka muzyki, płaczu dzieci i gaworzenia rodziców, którzy próbowali jakoś swoje pociechy uspokoić. Cisza stała się czymś nieosiągalnym i zdawała się istnieć tylko tam, daleko od plaży, gdzie widać było białe żagle. Leniwy wiatr prawie nie docierał do brzegu, ale im głębiej w morze, tym łatwiej wypełniał żagle i pchał jachty po zmarszczonej wodzie. Może gdzieś jeszcze dalej te małe falki stawały się na tyle duże, aby ich szczyty zaczęła pokrywać biała piana…

- Proszę bardzo.

Głosik duszonej stresem kelnerki wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Dziękuję – odparł, ale ona znowu znikła. Usiadła na krześle za barem i dopiero wtedy odetchnęła. Tu czuła się bezpiecznie, bo przecież nic złego nie mogło się stać, gdy będzie siedziała nieruchomo.

Dziwna dziewczyna – pomyślał, ale nie ciągnął tego wątku. Podparł głowę dłonią i powolutku sącząc drinka znów patrzył na morze. Daleko na horyzoncie majaczył mu jakiś duży statek, ale nawet mrużąc oczy nie był w stanie odgadnąć czy to kolejny prom pełen turystów, czy jakiś kontenerowiec wiozący nie wiadomo ci i nie wiadomo dokąd. Ledwie odcinał się od siwej linii oddzielającej granatową wodę od błękitnego nieba wypalonego światłem słońca. Wszystkie chmury, które jeszcze rankiem poniewierały się tu i ówdzie zdążyły już czmychnąć, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego poza płachtą spranego błękitu. Nie obraziłby się, gdyby zrobiło się trochę chłodniej, ale dzięki temu świat zyskał trochę intensywnych kolorów.

Drzwi otworzyły się i zadzwonił przymocowany do framugi dzwoneczek. Io zupełnie odruchowo spojrzał w tamtą stronę tylko po to, aby chwilę później powrócić do kontemplacji widoku za oknem, zupełnie nie zarejestrowawszy kto w zasadzie wszedł do środka. Spóźnienie Baiana właśnie pobiło swój własny rekord i sięgnęło niemal dwóch godzin. Telefon milczał i równie dobrze Kanadyjczyk mógłby właśnie konać w jakimś rowie.

- Pre paidy są złe – powiedział i dopił zawartość szklanki. – Pieniądze zawsze kończą się wtedy, gdy przydałby się najbardziej – mruknął i dodał. - Głupek.

- To było o mnie, o tobie, czy jeszcze o kimś innym? Bo nie wiem czy mam się obrazić już teraz, czy mogę za chwilę – rozbawienie w głosie, którego w zasadzie nie powinno być w ogóle, było aż nadto wyczuwalne i Io nie był pewien czy mu to odpowiada. Skłonny był jednak twierdzić, że nie.

- O kimś trzecim – powiedział i spojrzał na intruza, który przeszkodził mu w bezsensownym patrzeniu się przed siebie. Całe kolejne zdanie nagle skróciło mu się do jednego słowa wypełnionego po brzegi zdziwieniem – Kanon?

- Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, ale mogę zadzwonić do brata i zapytać czy na pewno.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Io próbował dojść czy to był po prostu żart, czy może jakowaś ironia. W drugim szeregu stało pytanie o to skąd Kanon się tu wziął, ale je chwilowo zignorował. Określenie sytuacji stało się dla niego sprawą pierwszorzędną. Kanon zwykł mu się jawić jako człowiek orkiestra. Wyobrazić sobie kogoś zdolnego manipulować bogiem było już wystarczająco trudno. A jeśli na dodatek ten sam człowiek potrafił być jednocześnie jednym z siedmiu Generałów i jednym z dwunastu Złotych Rycerzy nie będąc przy tym znienawidzony ani przez Posejdona, ani przez Atenę, to wyobraźnia zdecydowanie zaczynała się buntować. W dodatku poniekąd to on sam zapoczątkował wojnę między Ateną i Posejdonem, a potem wyraźnie przyczynił się do tego, iż skończyła się ona tak a nie inaczej. Jego wkładu w Świętą Wojnę też nie dało się przecenić. Powiedzieć po tym wszystkim, że Kanon po prostu był zły, a potem zrozumiał i odkupił swoje błędy wydawało się Io być znacznym uproszczeniem. Tak jakby to czyniło go już nieszkodliwym i miłym człowiekiem, a przecież jeśli kiedyś potrafił coś zrobić, to teraz na pewno umiałby to zrobić ponownie, tyle że może motywy byłby inne. Wobec tego wszystkiego Io poważnie wątpił w swoje szanse odgadnięcia, co też mogło się naprawdę kryć za słowami mężczyzny.

Kanon pstryknął palcami koło ucha Io aż ten podskoczył na krześle.

- Pytałem co tu robisz? – powtórzył swoje ostatnie zdanie, które wyraźnie rozminęło się z myślami Io.

- Czekam na kogoś. I to nie powód aby mnie przyprawiać o zawał!

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, znam skuteczniejsze sposoby wysyłania ludzi na dywanik do Minosa. Ale jeśli ci zależy – zawiesił no chwilę głos poczym się roześmiał. – Mniejsza o to. Pozwolisz więc, że się przysiądę i poczekamy sobie razem, bo miałem dziś szczęście do autobusów i jestem znacznie przed czasem.

- Jak chcesz – Io wzruszył ramionami.

Naprawdę było mu to obojętne. Towarzystwo Kanona było jednym z najmniej inwazyjnych z jakimi miał do czynienia jeśli chodziło o Generałów, co w zasadzie oznaczało tyle co: w ogóle. Będąc zwykle najstarszym w grupie mógł dokuczać wszystkim jeśli przyszło do żartów na temat wieku i finalnie najmniej dokuczał właśnie Io. Poza tym zwykle dużo wiedział, chętnie opowiadał i tak naprawdę to rzadko się z nimi spotykał, więc nie było zbyt wielu okazji, aby Io mógł się na dobre do niego uprzedzić.

- Kelnerka jest jakaś dziwna – powiedział cicho, patrząc jak Kanon wertuje strony menu. – Tak jakby miała ochotę zaraz uciec.

- Czyli lepiej zamawiać przy barze…

Dziewczyna w myślach skrzywiła się widząc mężczyznę zmierzającego w stronę baru. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że do końca jej zmiany nikt więcej się nie pojawi, albo chociaż poczeka, aż prócz niej będzie ktoś jeszcze, kto mógłby się nim zająć. Co prawda teraz czuła się trochę pewniej, bo ten trochę przypominał jej tego, którego niegdyś wywróżyła jej pewna cyganka. Z drugiej strony, spotkać przeznaczoną sobie przez los osobę w dniu, kiedy gwiazdy i planety naznaczyły jej nieszczęściem, to była prawdziwa ironia. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała siebie dokonującą żywota samotnie w jakimś rozpadającym się domku w rejonie, o którym świat zapomniał, i z panieńskim nazwiskiem. To było przerażające.

Kanon chrząknął. Wrażenie, że jakiś wirus wywołujący odpływanie myślami do licho-wie-dokąd właśnie rozpoczyna swój podbój St. Raphael było trudne do odparcia. Najpierw Io – chłopak o raczej konkretnym podejściu do życia, teraz ta dziewczyna. Zaczynał się obawiać o samego siebie.

- Whiskey z lodem i jeszcze raz to, co pił kolega – powiedział i skinął głową w stronę Io, który znów wpatrywał się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt za szybą.

- Dobrze – wyrzuciła z siebie jedno słowo, które zabrzmiało jak wystrzał z pistoletu. Ledwie się zaczęło, a już przebrzmiało i trudno było powiedzieć czy aby na pewno w ogóle istniało. – Proszę usiąść, przyniosę –

- Poczekam – przerwał jej.

Usiadł na wysokim stołku i oparł się plecami o kontuar. Próbował znaleźć to, na co z takim zacięciem patrzył Io, ale szybko zrezygnował. To przecież mogło być wszystko i nic zarazem.

- On długo już tu siedzi? – zapytał, gdy dziewczyna na chwilę wyszła z zaplecza.

- Eee… Z godzinę, może dłużej – odparła zupełnie zaskoczona.

Kanon powstrzymał gwizdnięcie.

- Masz, tylko mi się nie upij, bo potem mój własny brat będzie mi robił wymówki, nawet jeśli prawie nie kojarzy kim ty jesteś.

Io spojrzał najpierw na Kanona, potem na postawioną przed nim szklankę i uśmiechnął się.

- Postaram się, – odparł - ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Odpowiedź Kanona była czymś pomiędzy westchnięciem a prychnięciem, Io nie umiał tego do końca zaklasyfikować.

- Na kogo tu tak wytrwale czekasz? Chyba że dzisiaj ogólnie komunikacja publiczna działa tu tak wspaniale, że tak jak ja przyjechałeś za wcześnie.

- Na Baiana i ja byłem o czasie. Chwilowo mieszkam niedaleko stąd i po prostu przyszedłem. Baian zaś się spóźnia.

- Jak zawsze – westchnął Kanon. – Te kilka razy, co je pamiętam, to zawsze miał minimum kwadrans na karku. Ile dzisiaj?

- Ponad godzinkę.

Grek nie drążyłby tematu, gdyby nie ton jakim wypowiedziane zostały te słowa. Godzinka – pomyślał. – Nie wierzę.

- A ile jest to ponad?

Io sięgnął po leżący na blacie zegarek, przez chwilę studiował cyferblat, skrzywił się i dopiero odpowiedział.

- To ponad, to prawie półtorej godziny. W sumie dwie i pół godziny.

Słowa nagle postanowiły uciec od Kanona najdalej, jak tylko się dało tak, aby pozostawić go z otwartymi ustami i totalnym brakiem pomysłu jak odpowiedzieć. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć kim z pochodzenia był Baian. Był pewien, że kiedyś już zeszło na taki temat i gdzieś na dnie jego pamięci powinno dać się znaleźć odpowiedź, która może by coś wyjaśniła. Grecy, Włosi, Hiszpanie czy nawet Portugalczycy z okolic basenu Morza Śródziemnego mieli dość specyficzne podejście do punktualności. Uważali, że zawsze jest jeszcze czas, ale z drugiej strony dwie i pół godziny to był absolutny rekord wśród wszystkich spóźnień, których doświadczył i o których słyszał. No i nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał kogoś, kto by tak spokojnie czekał. Nie wygrażał, nie zapowiadał, co spóźnialskiemu zrobi, jak tylko raczy się on pojawić. Taki Milo nauczył się punktualności raz, dwa, gdy tylko chodziło o spotkanie z Camus, a Aphrodite dołączył zjawisko "punktualnego Savio" do swojej kolekcji, obok "Savio, który nie pali w Dwunastym Domu" i "Misty, który nie grzebie mu w rzeczach". Po prawdzie nie spotkał nikogo, kto by czekał dwie i pół godziny. W pewnym momencie przecież uznawało się spotkanie za nieważne i szło gdziekolwiek. Tak mu się przynajmniej dotychczas wydawało, a spotykał się z naprawdę różnymi ludźmi o odmiennych charakterach.

- Może w ogóle zapomniał?

Io wzruszył ramionami.

- Dzwoniłeś do niego?

Odpowiedział mu szelest szukania telefonu w niewielkim plecaku i po chwili zobaczył przed sobą błękitny ekranik, a na nim kwotę. Nie wiedział jaka to sieć, ani waluta, ale fakt, że cyfra inna od zera pojawiała się na drugim miejscu po przecinku mówił sam za siebie.

- Nie. On do mnie też nie zadzwonił, ale to w sumie mnie nie dziwi. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- W sumie tak. Długo masz jeszcze zamiar czekać, to pierwsze. A drugie, to czy masz ochotę coś zjeść? I tak będzie nas niezła banda, więc jedna osoba mniej czy więcej nie zrobi nikomu różnicy.

I tym razem to Io pozostał bez słów lub raczej "prawie bez słów", bo jednak się odezwał.

- Zapraszasz mnie na…

- Na jakieś bardzo dziwne spotkanie, które wynikło bardzo przypadkiem, bo kilka osób, które wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinny być bardzo, ale to bardzo, daleko od siebie znalazły się w tym samym rejonie – dopowiedział Kanon. – Trzeba się szanować. Dwie i pół godziny – zerknął na zegarek – prawie trzy, to stanowcza przesada i chyba należy ci to w jasny sposób wyjaśnić, a że nie jestem w takich sprawach zbyt dobry, to lepiej aby zrobili to Dite, Rhada czy Saga, chociaż, wykładu w wykonaniu tego ostatniego słuchać bym nie chciał. Zwykle mnie ciarki wówczas przechodzą.

Io nic te imiona nie mówiły. Mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że chodzi o jakiś Złotych Rycerzy, ale nawet tego nie mógł być pewien.

- Raczej nie byłbym tam mile widzia –

Ponownie Kanon przerwał mu.

- W takim poplątanym gronie nikt nie jest w pełni mile lub nie mile widziany. Takie życie.

- Mimo wszystko…

- Mimo wszystko co? Będą Złoci Rycerze Ateny, będą Spektranie Hadesa, więc?

Io utkwił spojrzenie w swoim drinku.

- Czujesz się zobowiązany tu czekać? – padło następne pytanie nieco pobrzmiewające kpiną. – Ile godzin jeszcze, dopóki ci nerwy puszczą. Z tego co mi wiadomo, Baian za swoje spóźnienia nie przeprasza.

- I?

- I nic. Takie stwierdzenie powszechnie znanego faktu, który czasami sprawia, że niektórzy pewnikiem chętnie by go, Baiana, zabili a ścierwo rozwłóczyli po trotuarach całego miasta. Więc, przyjmujesz zaproszenie, czy nie?

Kelnerka ukradkiem zaczęła przeglądać darmową gazetę, którą dostała w drodze do pracy. Nie lubiła zawartych w niej horoskopów. Zawsze różniły się od tych, które znajdowała w bardziej zaufanych pismach, ale tego dnia oczywiście ten musiał się z nimi pokrywać. Czuła promieniujące z niego nieszczęście. "Uważaj na obcokrajowców" – przeczytała w myślach i omal się nie rozpłakała. Żaden z tych dwóch przy stoliku nie wyglądał na Francuza, nawet nie rozmawiali ze sobą po francusku! A ta dwójka, która właśnie stała koło drzwi i wyraźnie zamierzała wejść do środka, też wyglądała jej na turystów z zagranicy.

- Jak ja mam niby uważać? – jęknęła cichutko. – Trzeba było znaleźć sobie normalną, spokojną pracę w jakimś biurze!

Ze strachem patrzyła, jak do dwójki przed drzwiami dołącza jeszcze kilka osób i wszystkie wchodzą do środka. Jakby nie było innych lokali! – pomyślała. A potem dosiedli się do tamtych przy oknie i wtedy była już pewna, że Los uwziął się dzisiaj właśnie na nią. Że też nie udało się jej znaleźć zastępstwa – kołatało na dnie jej myśli. Patrzyła na nich z nadzieją, że w końcu wyjdą. Nawet nie wiedziała o czym rozmawiają. To były dla niej, jakieś zupełnie pozbawione sensu dźwięki. Na pewno są obcokrajowcami, wszyscy!

Gdy jeden z nich wstał od stolika i skierował się w stronę baru omal nie spadła z krzesła. A gdy odezwał się czystą francuszczyzną miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała. Zupełnie automatycznie podała mu kartkę z notesu i swój długopis. Podziękował, ale w sumie nie była potem tego taka pewna. Podobnie jak nie była pewna, czy to na pewno on odniósł go jej i poprosił, aby przekazała złożoną na cztery kartkę jakiemuś mężczyźnie, który by pytał o chłopaka ze stolika przy oknie. Jedyne co naprawdę utkwiło jej w pamięci, to chwila, w której uregulowali rachunek i wyszli.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna stanął przy barze, gdy ona już zbierała się do wyjścia szczęśliwa, że jej zmiana dobiegła wreszcie do końca.

- Przepraszam, był tu może taki chłopak. Chudy, wysoki z różową czupryną? Mieliśmy się tu spotkać, ale jakoś go nie widzę.

Dziewczyna omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie teraz już zdecydowanie pełne ludzi. Trudno byłoby tu znaleźć kogokolwiek..

- Był – odparła szybko. – Prosił by panu to przekazać – wyciągnęła spod lady złożoną na cztery kartkę i podała mu. – A teraz przepraszam, moja zmiana się już skończyła. Do widzenia – wyrzuciła z siebie kolejne słowa i nim odpowiedział, jej już nie było w lokalu.

Baian wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył kartkę. Co też mu tym razem wpadło do głowy – pomyślał i prychnął pod nosem.

_Cześć, wiem że byliśmy umówieni, ale po dwóch godzinach czekania…_

Równe do tej pory litery poprzekrzywiały się w ostatnim słowie, jakby ktoś próbował zabrać Io albo kartkę, albo długopis.

…_(trzech! To się już zaokrągla w górę! – dop. Kanon)…_

Tutaj pismo wyraźnie się zmieniało. Przeleciał wzrokiem po całym tekście i zauważył jeszcze kilka miejsc, gdzie ktoś się tak dopisał.

_… i wobec braku możliwości skontaktowania się z tobą (włącz telefon, debilu – dop. Savio) doszedłem do wniosku, że chyba nie ma sensu, abym czekał tu na Ciebie dłużej. Mimo wszystko, gdybyś jednak tu dotarł, zostawiam ci tę kartkę, żebyś przypadkiem na mnie nie czekał. (A powinieneś! Najlepiej abyś przyrósł do któregoś z krzeseł na wieczność. Życzę ci tego z całego serca – Aphrodite) __Spot__ (Co da się w pewnym sensie załatwić, nieśmiertelny chyba nie jesteś, więc się szykuj – Minos przy całkowitym poparciu Ajakosa) Spotkamy się kiedy indziej, jakoś się umówimy. Miłego wieczoru,_

_pozdrawiam_

_Io. _

_(i gościnnie: Camus – który pomagał nam przetłumaczyć wszystko na francuski, żebyś przypadkiem nie miał problemu z odczytaniem, Aphrodite, Kanon, Minos, Savio, Saga, Milo, Ajakos, Rhadamantys)_

_Ps. Masz również pozdrowienia od Tetis. Powiedziała coś w stylu "idź się utop". _

Baian miał to irytujące uczucie, że coś mu umknęło. Coś kluczowego dla zrozumienia całej sytuacji, tylko za nic w świecie nie był w stanie odgadnąć co to takiego było. No spóźnił się, ale to nie był przecież pierwszy raz, a kto jak kto, ale Io dobrze wiedział, że mu się to zdarza i tyle, więc po co od razu taka szopka? No i co to za ludzie, co się z takim zacięciem dopisywali do wiadomości? Rozpoznawał imiona, nawet kojarzył cześć ich właścicieli, ale jego świadomość dość stanowczo stwierdzała, że to już raczej jakiś żart lub przypadek.

Z kartką w dłoni wyszedł przed lokal i usiadł na pierwszej wolnej ławce jaką znalazł. Mijany przez barwny, wielonarodowościowy tłum szukał sensu. Szukał go długo i zaciekle – jak na siebie. Godzinę później wzruszył ramionami i poszedł coś zjeść z twardym postanowieniem, że przy najbliższej okazji powie Io co też myśli o takim zachowaniu!

Kuniec xD


End file.
